Rooster Teeth Productions
Rooster Teeth Productions is a production group that specializes in the creation of machinima. They are best known for the creation of Red vs Blue. History In 2006, Rooster Teeth Productions formed its own webcomic series, Rooster Teeth Comics. The strip portrays the staff members in humorous situations often relating to real life events in the lives of the staff, or other widely recognized current events. It is drawn by Luke Mckay, a Rooster Teeth employee, and written by Griffon Ramsey, the wife of Geoff Ramsey. In late 2007, Rooster Teeth created a Halo 3 multiplayer gametype called Grifball, played on the maps Foundry and Sandbox. Bungie has included the gametype in Double EXP Weekends in Halo 3. Rooster Teeth has organized an official Grifball league. Halo-based Projects Red vs Blue *''The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' **''Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' - The original series composed of five seasons. **''Red vs Blue: Out of Mind'' - A miniseries in between Season 4 and Season 5 of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *''The Recollection'' **''Red vs Blue: Recovery One'' - Taking place after Out of Mind, ''this miniseries sets up ''Reconstruction ''and the ''Recollection ''story arc. '' **''Red vs Blue: Reconstruction'' - A sequel series taking place after The Blood Gulch Chronicles and Recovery One. This begins the three season Recollection story arc. **''Red vs Blue: Relocated'' - A miniseries that takes place between Reconstruction and Recreation. **''Red vs Blue: Recreation'' - The series set up by Relocated. **''Red vs Blue: Revelation''- The series that concludes the Recollection story arc. *''Project Freelancer Saga'' **''Red vs Blue: Season 9'' - Continues the story after Recollection and reveals events before The Blood Gulch Chronicles. **''Red vs Blue: Season 10'' - Continues the story after Season 9 and continues to reveal events that took place before The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *''Fourth Saga'' **''Red vs Blue: Season 11'' - The season continues where the previous ended, with the adventures of the Reds and Blues at their new home. **''Red vs Blue: Season 12'' - Continuing the story after the events of Season 11, with their friends captured by the Federal Army, Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose train with the New Republic in order to not only rescue them, but save the planet of Chorus in the process. However, they soon learn that there is more to the war and its combatants then they initially thought. Grifball Mini-Series *[[w:c:grifball:Grifball: Expansion|''Grifball: "Expansion"]]- Follow Team Slipspace in the Intergalactic Grifball League of Earth. *[[w:c:grifball:Grifball: Franchise Player|''Grifball: "Franchise Player‎"]]- A disgraced superstar rejoins the league... *[[w:c:grifball:Grifball: Double Agent|''Grifball: "Double Agent"]]‎- Seize the moment, re-negotiate your contract. *[[w:c:grifball:Grifball: Zero Tolerance|''Grifball: "Zero Tolerance‎"]]- Scandal hits the Intergalactic Grifball League of Earth... Staff *Burnie Burns *Geoff Ramsey *Griffon Ramsey *Gustavo Sarola *Joel Heyman *Jack Patillo *Matt Hullum *Kara Eberle *Azaan Ansari *Kathleen Zuelch *Michael Jolpin *Jen Brown *Brandon Farmahini *Jason Saldaña *Marshall Rimmer *Kerry Shawcross *Miles Luna *Monty Oum [http://roosterteeth.com/news/entry.php?id=5448468 Rooster Teeth - Monty Oum has passed away] *Chris Demarais *Nathan Zellner *Ray Narvaez Jr. *Gavin Free *Barbara Dunkelman *Ryan Haywood *Michael Jones *Caleb Denecour Trivia Miscellaneous *The name "Rooster Teeth" originates from a common insult in Red vs Blue, "cockbite." *Rooster Teeth staff made an appearance in Halo 3 for the Password-Lacking Marine easter egg. *Rooster Teeth had a preview of Forge World in Halo: Reach on the 7/7/2010. They used the remade Blood Gulch area of the map two months before the release date. They made a machinima for Bungie Day in the Halo: Reach engine called Deja View. The ending references the end of the ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Macworld trailer from 1999. *Rooster Teeth, along with other Halo fan sites, complemented the talents of Nightmare Armor. *While Red vs. Blue itself hasn't featured any members of the Halo cast, other Rooster Teeth shows have done so: Jen Taylor plays RWBY antagonist Salem, Yuri Lowenthal is Neil on Camp Camp and took over the role of Mercury Black on RWBY, and Travis Willingham voices Cameron Campbell on Camp Camp. References *If you look closely at a Warthog's tire, you will see the word "PUMA" on the tire. This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs Blue where Sarge and Grif were arguing whether to call the LRV a Warthog because of the "tusks" at the front or a Puma because it looks like a cat, or walrus. *In Halo 2's Turf multiplayer map, you can find two soda machines. One has a picture of a rooster with a blue silhouette on it, the other has teeth with a red and green silhouette. One of them is near the tent and the other is in the "warehouse," the room with the swing doors. This Easter Egg is referenced in an Easter Egg from the season five DVD in which Church shows Doc the logo. Despite Church's many hints to Doc, he never gets it and just thinks that it says "Soda pop." *In Halo 2's Beaver Creek multiplayer map, You can find the words "Why Am I Here" written behind a rock near one of the sniper spawns. This is a reference to the first episode of Red vs Blue episode "Why are we here." *In Halo: Reach, some of the soldiers' names in the Fireteam mechanic are the names of some of the people of Rooster Teeth. Sources Links *Rooster Teeth Official Site Category:Companies